


Alyanette August 2k19

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanette August 2019, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alyanette - Freeform, temporary injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Drabbles/One-Shots for Alyanette August. Not too sure if I'll be able to do all of them, but I'll do the most I can.





	Alyanette August 2k19

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments Appreciated!

* * *

“Marinette.” Tikki’s voice was sharp and Marinette ignored her, her destination close and no one was stopping her now, not even the harsh rain.

“Almost close.” She was talking to herself and she was frustrated with Alya for doing something so crazy, like the first time Marinette had received her miraculous, when she chased after the akuma and that...seeing Alya in danger...had been Marinette’s push. The push she needed to become Ladybug. 

Alya was her driving force to always fight for the greater good and against evil. Alya was the main reason she became Ladybug. Alya had given her the push she needed to become the hero that Paris needed.

And now Alya had gone back to chasing paper trails. She had gone back to recklessly and without thinking, chased after an akuma again and she had gotten hurt.

“Marinette!” Tikki shouted, pulling Marinette back to reality. “If you transform, it’ll be easier to reach her and protect her. In this weather, it’s going to be difficult to get to her and you’re going to end up getting hurt, too.”

She was right and Marinette had been too wrapped up in her thoughts to think clearly, her only thought being getting to Alya. Alya...the girl she loved.

* * *

“I’m not that injured, Ladybug.” Alya groaned and threw her head back laughing, “I’m perfectly fine.”

“You’re clearly not.” Ladybug muttered, trying to navigate through the pouring rain to Alya’s home. “Why would you do something so foolish?”

“My home’s this magical corn that-”

“Alya, I need to go defeat the bad guy, but promise me you won’t hurt yourself.” Ladybug had arrived inside of Alya’s house, after slipping in through the window with Alya in her arms and she had laid Alya down on her bed.

“I’ll be fine.” Alya snorted, giggling, and while Ladybug wasn’t too sure about whether or not that was true, she had to get out quickly to use the fix that would return everything to normal and help Alya heal. 

Ladybug began to head for the window to slip out again, but she stopped and quickly turned around, to give Alya a quick peck in between her eyebrows, before leaving. 

* * *


End file.
